new girl on the mile
by Cupcakefreak96
Summary: Dianna left the city to live on the countryside. She started to work at Cold Mountain and met a lot of new people. More or less nice. She's a really kind hearted girl, so everybody really likes her. And what's going on with one of the guards in Block E? (Brutal/OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hey, welcome to my first Green Mile fanfictions. By the way it's my first English fanfiction too, so please go easy on me. English is not my first language so if there are mistakes...tell me ^^ So and now: Enjoy ;D**

**Prologue**

I stood at the bus station with my suitcase in my one hand and a map of the town in the other hand. Unfortunately I didn't have a clue of maps or of reading them at the time. My husband showed it me later, but I was unmarried at the very time. I put my suitcase on the ground and opened the map. Of course it wasn't really helpful but I found out in which direction my grandmother's house was.

So I grabbed my stuff and went along the country road. Soon a car stopped beside of me and a good looking, young man smiled friendly at me. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely and stepped out of the car. He was about 15 inches higher than me and wore a guarding uniform. "Perhaps. Do you know where this address is?" I showed him the little piece of paper in my hand and he nodded his head. "Yey I do. It is on my way. I'll give you a lift. Get in" he said smiling and got back into the car.

Maybe it's a bit stupid and naive to get into a completely strangers car, but he was wearing a guarding uniform...he can't be a murderer or something. "That's really nice. Thank you. I hope you won't be late to work" I said a bit shyly. "Oh not at all. I'm always a bit early" "For the reason that you find a lost woman on the street and give her a lift?" I said grinning. He started to laugh. "Yes. For that reason only"

"By the way. My name is Dianna Selman" I introduced myself. "Oh...pleasure t meet you. I'm Dean Stanton. So there we are" he said smiling. "What? I was that close to the house?" "You were" "I'm a goner" I mumbled. Dean laughed, while I jumped out of the car. "You're not. You're just new here...right?" "Right. Thank you again and goodbye Mr. Stanton" "You are welcome. Have a nice day Mrs. Selman" And then he left. Did he say Mrs.? Actually I'm just a Ms. ... but whatever. I turned around and saw the small house.

The house belongs to my family but since years no one lived here. My grandmother sent some of her staff to clean it up sometimes...You should know that my family is rich so we really don't care about the economy crisis at the very time. I opened the door and smelled old wood. Fortunately the house was cleaned up a few days ago. I loved the house when I was a kid and I spent the weekend with my parents here. The house was perfect for one or two people. Kitchen and dining room were in once and the small living room was next to it. There was a big double bed in the cute bed room and a big wardrobe.

Quickly I unpacked my bags and sat on the couch. Tomorrow would be my first day of work. My uncle asked me to do it. I wasn't that happy to work at a prison but I can't say no to my uncle. His wife is really ill and he wants me near...when it's about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cold Mountain

**Chapter 2: Cold Mountain**

_Dianna: dianna_green_mile_fanfiction/set?id=95725144  
_

I finally checked my hair and face before I left the house and went to the bus station. Today was my first day of work and I had a weird feeling. What my job is? I'm a nurse and psychologist. The bus arrived after five minutes and the ride was about half an hour. Not as long as I thought. "And you are really right her Miss?" The bus driver looked carefully at me. The bus station was right in front of the prison 'Cold Mountain' and nothing else than trees was around it. "Yes I am. Thanks and goodbye" "Watch yourself" he called at me. "I will" I shouted back and entered the main building of the prison.

It was early an all the prisoners were still in their cells. Luck for me. "Dianna. Great to see you" my uncle said and smiled at me. "Hello uncle Hal" I hugged him shortly. "How's Melinda?" I asked. "She's fine...today. But she has a lot of worse days" "Have you been to hospital now?" "No. But we will go soon" I saw that he was nearly crying and so he tried to change the issue. "I-I'm going to show you around" he said weekly and stood up.

He showed me hospital ward, he introduced me to the second nurse and the doctor and he showed me the different blocks. And then we reached Block E. I was really scared of this one. The death row. "Okay I think most of time you will spend here. The prisoners are under big pressure and need someone professional to talk. 'til now the guards always talked to them but it's not their job to do and one of them is...very special and doesn't want to talk to them. He has very good contacts and he get worked up over that and so I called you" "I understand" I said quietly. "You don't need to be scared. The guards will watch out for you" I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

Hal opened the door and I followed him a bit reserved. "Guys! Come here" he called loudly and the guards appeared just a moment later. And I knew one of them. "Mr. Stanton. Nice to meet you again" I said happy and everybody looked at Dean. "Nice to meet you too Ma'am" I liked the way he said 'Ma'am'. It was really adorable. "You know each other?" My uncle asked confused. "Y-Yes. He found me lost on the street and gave me a lift home" "That's really sweet" a little guard joked. I already don't like him. "Wetmore, please" my uncle hissed.

"So, that's Dianna Selman, my niece. I told you that she'll come today" "Yes of course. My name is Paul Edgecomb. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs..." "Sorry for interrupting but I'm not married so I'm just Miss Selman or just Dianna" "Okay I'm sorry Miss Selman. They are Brutus Howell, Harry Terwilliger, Percy Wetmore and you already know Dean Stanton"

10 minutes later in the office

"Okay, here are the rules. You'll always stay 3 steps away from the cells and you never ever enter one of them, except one of the guards is with you. Understood?" "Yes, sir" I said politely. "If one of the prisoners attack, touch or just say rude things to you, you call one of us immediately. I know it seems a bit strict now but it's just for your own safety" he continued professionally. "Okay I understood but I have a question" "Yes?" "Can you talk to me like an human and not like an soulless zombie?" He didn't see that coming and he seemed a little speechless. "I'm sorry. That was rude and completely inappropriate" I excused myself. "No. It's alright. By the way. Can you handle one of these?" he asked and showed me a revolver. "What? No. I never touched something like that" I answered a bit loudly. "Then I'll show you?" "Why?" "You work in a prison now. To be exact in Block E. You'll feel more safe if you carry one of them" I nodded and Mr. Edgecomb showed me how the gun works. I wasn't really comfortable with it but he was right. I felt more safe.

"Okay, my work is done for today. You will stay with Dean, Harry and Brutal the rest of the day. Oh, and don't listen to Percy. No matter what he says. Have a nice day" He wanted to left, but I stopped him. "He, I mean Percy. He is the reason I'm here, right?" Mr. Edgcomb nodded. "Yes, Miss Selman" "Okay, thank you and have a nice day too" Ten minutes later he was gone and I sat on the desk on the mile and talked with Mr. Howell. He was a really nice, humorous man.

"Boss Howell" Suddenly a voice with an strong France accent interrupted us. The tall man stood up and went to one of the cells. "Yes, Del?" "Is that a lady you talk to?" he asked carefully. I looked to Dean. He smiled softly at me. "Yes she is. Dianna, would you come here?" Again I looked at Dean. I don't know why but I trusted him the most. Maybe because I met him the other day and he helped me. He nodded slowly and I jumped of the desk and saw how Percy gave him a strange look.

I walked to Brutus and looked into the cell. There was a small man, a bit smaller than me, with a skinhead and a mouse on his shoulder. "Del, this is Dianna Selman. Dianna, this is Eduard Delacroix" "New Boss?" he asked. "No, not really. She's a nurse and p...she's a nurse and here to watch you" "Watch us? Mr Jingles too?" he asked confusedly and looked at his mouse. "If you want me to, I will" I answered softly and smiled. He smiled too. "You have a beautiful smile" He said to me. He was so nice and friendly. I can't imagine that this is the right place for him.

"Del, don't flirt with the nurse. She has a gun" Brutus joked and I looked up to him. "I'm sorry" Delacroix looked ashamed up to me. "No problem" I went back to the desk and saw that everybody was looking at me. "What?"I asked and everybody looked away. "What did he do?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "I don't think you should know that" Dean answered and gave Brutus this 'Don't-you-dare-to-tell-her'-look. I jumped back on the desk and started thinking. What did he do? Obviously something really bad.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mr Jingles

**Chapter 3 - Mr Jingles**

Later that day Brutus introduced me to Arlen 'the chief' Bitterbuck. He was asleep when I arrived. The whole afternoon was really boring and there was a moment, when I was alone with the prisoners. Percy drove home, Dean was in the office and Brutus was doing something outside Block E. So I decided to do something. I put the book on the desk and went to Delacroix' cell. 3 steps back.

"Hello Delacroix" I said and looked to the man who was playing with his mouse. " 'ello Boss Selman" "You don't have to call me that. I'm just a nurse. Call me Dianna" Delacroix smiled flattered. "so he's called Mr. Jingles right?" I asked and pointed at the mouse. "Oui" "Bru...Boss Howell told me that he is a really special mouse. A circus mouse" "Oui, oui. A circus mouse" he laughed. He looked so happy right now. And this is such a sad place. "Would you like to show me some of his tricks?" I asked smiling. "Yes, of course" He started looking for something and finally held a yarn bobbin in his hands.

While he was searching, I kneeled down at the green linoleum. "Watch, Miss Dianna" He threw the yarn bobbin away and Mr. Jingles started running towards me. The bobbin stopped right in front of me and I could see, how the little mouse touched it with his tiny paws and rolled it back to Delacroix, who was laughing and clapping into his hands. I was surprised. When Brutus talked about 'some tricks' I never thought to this. I've never seen a mouse doing something like that and I never did again.

His view

When I come back to the mile I thought I would find Dianna like I left her. Sitting on the desk with elegant crossed legs while reading her book. But she wasn't there anymore. Instead the sound of turning pages, I heard a wonderful female laugh. Curious I looked around the corner to the cells and saw Dianna. She kneeled on the floor and laughed at Mr. Jingles. Involuntarily I started smiling. She was so damn beautiful. What? No, I can't think like that. She is the niece of my boss.

"Boss Howell. Look. She likes Mr. Jingles" Del looked at me and Dianna turned around. She started smiling brightly at me. "I told you he's great" "You did. But he isn't great. He's amazing. Unbelievable" "I like you very much. And Mr. Jingles too" Still grinning I walked to Dianna. "Come on. Stand up. I bet the floor is really cold" I reached my hand out and she took it. I put her up and suddenly she was so close. So close that I could smell her perfume.

"Thank you" she said in a low voice and went back to desk. When I looked back to Del, he was smiling at me. It was a really strange smile. "What?" I asked. "Rien. Rien..." he answered in French and sat down, looking at his mouse. I shook my head and walked also to the desk. I noticed that Dianna was watching me. "Why are you watching me?" I asked. "I didn't. I just looked shortly at you" "You can call it like you want" I bent down to here. She was actually really small. "but you watched me" I whispered in her ear and went straight to the office. I could feel her looks at my back.

Dianna's view

I watched him walking into the office. What was that? I stroked my arms and felt goose bumps. Is that his fault? Because of his whisper? His breath on my skin? No. That can't be possible.

When my shift was over it was already really late and already dark outside. "Shall I give you a lift?" Dean asked me. "Thanks but that's not necessary. I'll take the bus" "Don't be silly. My shift is also over and your house in on my way" "Okay. Thanks Mr. Stanton" "Welcome. And don't you dare to call me Mr. Stanton again. I'm just twenty-nine" "Alright Dean" I answered. "And I'm Brutus or Brutal" I heard a deep voice behind me. Brutus stood there and smiled. "Don't tell me you're twenty-nine either" Dean and Brutus started laughing. "No I'm not. I am a bit older but why feeling like that?" he grinned. "Right. Okay, I'm Dianna"

"Okay, I'll just need 5 minutes" "Don't hurry" Dean disappeared and I was alone with Brutus. Again. "5 minutes?" The tall man looked down at me. "He is just giving me a lift home" Brutus looked at me. "You know that he is married, right?" I looked up to him. "No...but that's not a problem. He is just giving me a lift. That's not a date" I answered surprised. "Okay, just wanted to know. Good night Dianna" He turned his back and left too. "Good night Brutus" What the hell is going on today? What is going on with Brutus?

" 'e is jealous" I heard Del's voice. I walked to his cell. "Excuse me?" "Boss Howell. He's jealous of Boss Stanton" "Attend to your own business" I said thoughtful. "I'm right. Miss Dianna. I liked a girl too" I shook my head and walked towards Dean, who left the office. "I'm right" "Right about what?" Dean asked. "Ohm...nothing. Let's go" "Okay but if..." "Really. Everything is fine Dean" The blonde man started smiling. "Good. Good night" he screamed to the cells. "Good night, Boss Stanton, Miss Dianna" "Good night" My voice was just a whisper. "Okay Dianna, come"

"Dianna? Is really everything fine?" "I already said that, Dean. Please don't ask another time" I begged. "I just care about you" "And that's really sweet but please stop now. Don't be angry with me" "I'm not. Good night Dianna" "Sweet dreams" I jumped out of the car and went straight to my house. Dean waited in my driveway until I was inside my house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dead man walking!

**Hey guys :D Thanks for viewing my story 70 times now :) I mentioned that English is not my first language so I have a little request: If there are spelling or grammar mistakes...tell me :D I love this language and I want to become better :) Thanks :)**

**Dead man walking!**

I took my shoes off and walked inside my kitchen to get some food. Except of a sandwich I haven't ate at all. I sat down at the dining table and read the newspaper. It was a bit ... lonely. I wish I had someone who I can talk to. Who I can make dinner to. I never get married. Some years ago I was engaged but...Well, things went awful and we broke the engagement. Today I'm really happy about it but I thought something dies inside of me that time. I loved him and he...I still don't like to talk about it. After I finished dinner I washed the dishes and cleaned the house a little bit. I took a quick shower, put my pyjamas on and sat down at my couch with a book. I love reading. I could do it all day long and sometimes it feels like I get lost into the books.

The next day:

"Good morning guys" I said loudly when I entered Block E. "Morning Miss Dianna" Delacroix was the first one who answered. "Good morning Di. You look beautiful today" I looked up to Brutus when I arrived the desk. "Thanks, but Di?" "Yeah it's shorter than Dianna and it suits you. Can I call you that" He asked. "Of course, if you want to. I like it. And I'll call you Brutal" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ah, Dianna?" his voice sounded so softly and kindly. "Yes?" Brutus seemed to be nervously. "I'm...ah..."

"Dianna" a loud voice interrupted us and when I looked to the side, there was Percy. "Oh, Good morning Mr. Wetmore" "Oh come on. Call me Percy, Dianna" "I prefer Mr Wetmore and I didn't offer you to call me Dianna, did I?" It was a sign of distance. Percy was more than unlikable and I even didn't know cruel he really was. I saw how Brutal started grinning. "If you prefer that..." he said simply and left. "I like you more and more" I heard Del's voice and it was really amused. I started laughing and Brutal joined me.

"So you don't like Percy either?" he asked me still grinning. "No, not at all. He didn't do anything but you just have to see him and...ohm" "and you think he is a little, dumb, cruel piece of shit?" I heard how Del started guffawing. "I didn't want to use that words but yes" I agreed. Actually I don't like swearing but Percy is a good reason to start with it. Suddenly Paul appeared and Percy was right behind him. "Good morning Dianna" he said. "Morning Paul" Percy looked a little bit obsessed. "Are you okay? You look sick?" I asked worried about my boss. "No, everything's fine" he answered.

"Today we will get a new prisoner. Percy will pick him up" He nodded at Percy and he left immediately. "Dianna, I want you be careful. He will wear chains and we will be around him but you never know" He said an I nodded. "Alright" "And I want you to carry the revolver every time you have contact with the prisoners" "I already do that" I answered. "Good"

Two hours later:

When the phone ringed, Dean and Brutal were cleaning the cell for the new prisoner, Paul was on the toilette and I kneeled in front of the chief's cell and talked to him. Brutal went to the desk and answered. "E Block. Yeah. Right" His deep, male voice thrilled me. He went over to the toilette and gave me a nice natural smile. He knocked on the door. "Paul? The new prisoner" "Christ. Give me a minute" Paul hissed from inside. Dean and I stood next to the desk now. Brutal turned around and looked at us. The man next to me just shook his head. "So he's not fine I guess" I whispered. Of course I knew before. I'm a nurse and I can see when someone is ill. "Of course he's not" Dean answered and Brutal winked at me. I grinned nervously. I'm never nervous but this man made me.

"You're alright in there?" Brutal asked after we heard a painful groan. "For man pissing razor blades yeah" he said and I grinned a little bit. But just a little. Paul came out and Brutal looked down to him. "You should've took the day off to see the doctor" Brutal said. I liked it. I mean that he was so caring. "With the new arrival? You know better. Besides..." he sighed. "it's not as bad as it was. I think it's clearing up" He put his hat back on and looked over to Dean. "Let's look alive, Dean" "Yes, sir" Then he looked at me. "And you, don't look at me like that" Paul said and went over to the open cell. I jumped on the table and looked up to Brutal, who was passing me. We grinned at each other.

He went to the door and looked through the small window. He had to bent down to do that. I would have to stretch myself to have a good sight. "Damn. They're riding on the axle." he said And I looked confused at him. "What'd they do? They bust the springs?" Dean turned around to me and I hiked my shoulders. Suddenly Brutal lost his features. "Whoa" he said. "Dead man! Dead man walking!" I heard Percy's voice yelling. What the...? "We got a dead man walking here!" I don't think that that is normal. That can't be.

"Jesus please us, what is he yelling about?" Paul shouted angrily. Brutal came back with big steps and stopped right by my side. "Paul? You might reconsider getting in the cell with this guy. He's enormous" he said and sounded worried. And honestly: He scared me a little bit. I mean Brutal is already really, really tall and I don't want to see the guy who he thinks is enormous. "Can't be bigger than you" Paul answered and Brutal laughed a little bit.

He turned around and looked at me. Obviously he saw that I was scared. "Hey" he said in a low voice. "Don't be scared. Just stay here on the desk. I don't want you to be close to him" he said and I nodded. "Is he really that big?" I asked. "He is" Brutal walked back to the door and opened it. "Dead man walking. Dead man" I heard Percy's voice loudly and then the tallest man I've ever seen in my whole life stepped through the door...

**I hope you liked it :) And I hope there are not that much mistakes in it. My teacher would be very disappointed ;D**

**Okay bye :-***


	5. Chapter 5 - John Coffey

**Hey guys :D Here's a new chapter :) I hope you like my story so far. Thanks for the 100 views :) I would love to get a little review this time :D just a little one ^.^**

**Chapter 5 - John Coffey**

"Dead man walking!" Percy kept on screaming and pulled on the man's handcuffs. The man he pulled was really enormous. Brutal looked up to him and he was...and don't know how to describe it. He looked terrified and a bit desperate. Maybe because he is used to be the biggest and strongest and now there is that guy who is much than him. He knew he had no change against this giant. And Percy acted like he pulled a fly. His head was in the area of his chest...Oh and I was even smaller than Percy.

"We got a dead man walking here!" Brutal and Dean followed Percy and Dean gave me a sign to follow too. Brutal saw me and put his arm in front to me, to made clear I didn't get too close. "Dead man walking" "Percy. That's enough" Paul finally stopped this idiot and we all stayed. I grabbed Brutus' arm and put it away. But I was still holding his wrist. The whole situation was a bit scary. For me. We continued walking, after Brutal pushed Percy a little bit, until we were standing right in front of Paul. He looked up to the black man.

"Am I gonna have any trouble with you, big boy?" He asked in a gentle voice. No answer. "Can you talk?" he asked and I looked up to the prisoner. He was about three heads taller than me. "Yes, sir boss. I can talk" he finally said and his voice was not like I expected. Honestly: I don't know what I expected. He sounded scared. Paul went into the cell while he was looking at his clipboard. I don't know if that's such a good idea. My look met Brutal's and his look said: Everything's fine.

Percy smashed his baton against his giant chest. "Move your ass. Let's go. Come on" he said and I was able to see the joy in his look. The joy that he has power. Pretty normal for a small man. The big man stepped into the cell. He had to duck his head. We all, Harry, Percy, Dean, Brutal an me, were standing right in front of the open cell. I was still holding Brutal's wrist. It calmed me a bit. "Percy..." Pauls started " they're moving house in the infirmary. Why don't you go see if they could use some help?" he said and I was looking at the idiot. "They got all the men they need" Everybody looked angrily at him. "Why don't you just make sure?" I respect Paul. How could he stay so calm with him? "Uh uh" Percy made and I honestly wanted to punch him. And I don't like violence. "I don't care where you go, as long as it's not here at this moment" Paul hissed at him.

"All right" he said, turned around and ran right into Brutal, who was grinning at him. He looked down to my hand which was still holding Brutal. He nodded a bit and left. I heard Del giggling and than a horrible crack. We all turned around. Percy stood in front of Del's cell with his baton in his hand and Del lied crying on the floor. "God, you bust my finger" he cried. "I wiped that grin off your shit poop face, didn't I?" he said with glee. "Goddamn it Percy, get the hell off my block!" Paul shouted and Percy finally left. "We'll get that looked at, Del. In the meantime, sty quiet" Paul said and turned back to that big guy. "yeah..." he answered.

I left Brutal's arm and went to Del. "I let Harry take those chains off you...you gonna be nice?" I heard Paul but no answer. I kneeled down in front of Del's cell. For a moment I looked back to the guys and saw that Brutal was watching m. I guess he was making sure that Del didn't do anything stupid. "Hey, let me see it" I said as gentle as possible. Dell put his hand out of the cell. It was shaking. I touched it carefully and he yelled immediately. "Shhht. Everything's fine" I tried to calm him. "I'll take you to the hospital station later and vet that, okay?" He nodded and I stood up and went to the others again.

"So?" Brutal whispered. "Broken" I whispered back. Stupid idiot, I thought and shook my head. Harry had took of his chains and Paul introduced us all. "...you can ask for Mr. Terwilliger, Mr. Howell or Mr. Stanton. These gentleman right there. And this is Miss Dianna Selman" Paul said and the big man, John Coffey was his name. "Questions?" "Do you leave the light on after bedtime?" he asked and we all looked surprised at him. I guess that wasn't a normal question here. "Because I get a little scared in the dark sometime ... if it's a strange place" he continued. He didn't seem like a murderer to me. More than a child in a man's body. I saw how Brutal grinned a little bit. "it stays pretty bright around here all night long" Paul answered. "We keep a few lights burning in the corridor" "The corridor?" he asked a bit confused. "Right out there" he explained. John looked out of the cell and nodded.

Then he reached out his hand. I'm new here but I know that this is not okay. I saw how Dean put his baton out and Paul hesitated. But then he reached out his hand too and shook his hand. Then Paul left the cell and Dean closed it. "I couldn't help it, boss. I tried to take it back, but it was too late" John said and sat down.

**_So, that's it. I hope you liked it :D_**

**_Bye Bye 3_**


	6. Chapter 6 - A little meltdown

**Heyhey :D Woho i got my first reviews. Paaaarty ^^ Okay I hope you all like my story so far. Well let's start ^^**

**Chapter 6 - A little meltdown**

"Dean, Dianna. Take Delacroix to the infirmary see if those fingers are broken" Paul said while we were going to the office. "Of course they are. I heard the bones crack" Brutal said and looked at me. "Yes he's right. They're broken" I agreed. "You hear what he was yelling when we brought the dummy in?" I looked up to Harry. I didn't like the fact that everybody was thinking that he was a dummy. I could see it in their faces. "How could I miss it? The whole prison heard" Paul sighed and sat down at his chair. "Goddamn Percy" Brutal swore and leaned against the door. "You'll have to answer for sending him off the Mile" "I'll chew that food when I have to" Paul said resigned.

"Right now I wanna hear about this new inmate. Aside from how big he is" I started grinning and crossed my arm in front of my chest. "Monstrous big. Damn" Brutal laughed and my grin transformed into a smile. He has just such a wonderful laugh. Oh-Okay. Stop Dianna. "Ah he seems meek enough. Is he retarded, you figure?" Dean asked and looked at Paul. "Look like they sent us an imbecile to execute" "Okay guys. Please stop this" I interrupt them. Everybody looked at me. "Maybe it's possible that he is a bit retarded or dumb or stupid. But that's not his fault. He didn't decide to be born as an imbecile" I used Paul words. "Maybe he didn't decide to be born stupid. But he decided to what he got arrested for" Harry said to me and put John's file on the desk. "Make your blood curdle"

"Dean, let's go" I said and he nodded. He put Del handcuffs on we went to the infirmary. The other nurse, Sarah, was also there but she wasn't really comfortable with Del. I understood her. He was on the death row and she was scared about him. While I was vetting Del, she left the room. Dean stood beside Del the whole time and ... well he guarded. I put a bandage around his broken fingers. "It will hurt a lot the next time so be careful" I told him. "Thanks, Miss Dianna" "No problem. That's my job" I smiled at him and looked up to Dean. "We're ready, Dean" "Yes Ma...Dianna"

We were already in front of the door of Block E, when we heard loud yelling from inside. Dean opened the door quickly and pushed Del inside. I saw how Brutal pushed Percy against the brick wall, with one hand by the way, and he didn't look pleasant. "Brutal, doesn't matter what he did, he's not worth it" Dean tried to calm Brutal down. "Brutal. Dean is right" Paul and Harry agreed, but he didn't get off him. "Brutal please" I said softly and his look met mine. "Get rid of him" "Yeah, listen to your gal" Percy said with an scoffing pitch. Brutal pushed him against the wall one more time but put his hand away after. He took the keys for the cells and opened Del's one and put down his chains. Everybody, including me, was looking at Percy. We all wanted to know what was going on. He just lowered at us and went to the office.

"I'm going to take some fresh hair" Brutal said and left the Block. "I am going to take care of him" I turned around and stepped through the door. I saw Brutal sitting on a bench not far from here. "Hey big boy" "Big boy?" "Yeah, you are big" "But not as big as Coffey and I'm obviously not a boy" I grinned a bit. "So I shall call you Big but not as big as Coffey man?" I asked and sat down. "No, I guess not" he laughed. "So? What was going on?" "Nothing" he muttered. "Brutal, you don't attack Percy for no reason" "I have thousand good reasons to attack him" he said and didn't look at me. "I guess so but you wouldn't for every single one of them. The risk to lose your job is too big. So what's the real reason?" Brutal shook his head. "You. He said not very nice things and I have the feeling that I have to protect you. So I lost my mind a little bit" "A little bit? You nearly choked him"

"I won't apologize" "I didn't ask you to. I just wanted to know what happened. What did he say? About me?" He looked at me for a moment. There was something in his look I loved. "In other words: He wants to make love with you" "Aw, you said that nice" I giggled a bit, but then I shivered. "Ew" I said disgusted. "Never in a million years" Brutal laughed. "I'm happy that you think like that" "Yeah. Other ways there would be something wrong with my head" We laughed a bit and then there was silence. We just sat there and kept silence.

Until I put my hand on his shoulder. "But thanks for defending me. That was really sweet" I stood up and pulled Brutal with me. "Let's go back to work" "Ye-ah" he said in a broken voice. We went back to Block E, where Percy was sitting at the desk and grinned self-pleasing. I started smiling sneaky. I grabbed Brutal's tie and pulled him down to me and whispered in his here. "Smile like I've said something sexy" He did and I could see the anger in Percy's look. "Del, how are your fingers?" I asked and looked down to him. He was sitting on his bed and played with Mr. Jingles. "They hurt but thanks to you their getting better" I smiled and went to John's cell. I heard sobbing and crying. "Is everything alright Coffey?" I asked and I could feel the guards looks at me. Like all the time. The enormous man didn't answer and kept on crying. Something was really, really wrong with him. He's not a typical prisoner and it's my first week here.

**Thanks for reading :) Bye Bye**


	7. Chapter 7 - Terry Field

**Heyhey, here I am again :D A big thank you to PurpleWolf9 who is writing the nice reviews ;D Well...THANK YOU ^.^**

**Chapter 7 - Terry Field**

"So, how are you doing?" The next day I was sitting in Paul's office, looking for the files oft Del and Coffey. The guys don't want me to read them. When I heard a voice I shot up and looked into Percy's amused face. "Fine. And you?" "Couldn't be better. I have a great view" he said with a disgusting smirk on his face, while he was looking at me. "Eh..." I made a disapproving sound, but I don't think he heard it. "What are you doing?" he asked and tried to see what I'm doing behind the desk.

"Sorting some files" I lied and closed the drawer. "That's not your job" Percy said and moved closer. I watched him mindful. "But there is nothing else to do" "Mhm" he made and now he was standing behind the desk, just a few steps away from me. I could see the amuse in his dark, soulless eyes.

"So I wanted to ask you something" Percy stared and I crossed my arms in front of my chest "Yeah?" "Do you want to have dinner with me?" Okay, that was surprising. I didn't think that he was that...quick. "Today?" I asked. "Yeah" "Oh I'm sorry" I said with fake disappointment in my voice. "I've guests tonight" He nodded. "And tomorrow?" He is really stubborn. Like a really bad flue. "You know, I'm not the kind of girl that goes out a lot" That sentence was a big mistake. Because Percy got it wrong. He smirked at me. "I got it" He put his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. "What ..." He leaned down to kiss me, but I gave him a strong push. "Leave me alone!" I screamed and he stumbled against the desk and some books fell loudly on the floor. "Aahh, you little..."

Percy started, but Paul interrupted him with his appearance. "What's going on here?" he asked in a strict voice and looked angrily at Percy. Of course he knew what happened. It was quiet obvious. "Nothing" I said and looked also at Percy. "He just wanted to leave" Percy looked at me with his 'killing look', puffed and left with slowly steps. I sighed and leaned against the desk.

"Is everything alright Dianna?" Paul asked caring and looked down at me. "Yes. I just hurt his pride or something. Man-thing you know" Paul looked amused at me and made a noise that sounded like a male version of a giggle. "I know. But be careful with him. He will not forget it" "I guessed. But I have 4 really good and caring guards right behind me, right?" I grinned. Male giggle again. "You do" I put the books up and went back to the mile.

Percy was combing his hair (again, he brushes it more often than me), Dean was sitting behind the desk, playing with a dime and ate some crackers he bought from Toot. Brutal and Harry were helping at the infirmary. "Your shift is over Percy. Go home" I heard Paul saying. Percy nodded, and left in silence. He didn't even look at me or Paul. And we both know why. When the door closed, I looked up at Paul, who was grinning. I couldn't help it but started laughing. Dean looked at us in confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked and put down the coin in his hand. In this moment, Brutal and Harry came back and Paul finally laughed with me.

"What the..." Brutal said and looked at Dean, who was still really confused. "Are they drugged?" Harry asked and raised his eyebrows at us. "No" Paul said with his old strong, serious voice. "Dianna just smashed Percy's pride" Brutal looked proudly at me, what made me grin again. "How?" Harry asked. "It's my secret" I said mysteriously "Little hint: You won't able to do it" I smirked. This time it was Brutal, who made the male giggle.

An hour later I was sitting in front of Del's cell. Del wanted me to threw the spin one time. Mr. Jingles got it but rolled it back to Del, who was throwing the spin back to me. We were doing that for ten minutes now and it didn't get boring. It was pretty funny. But then I heard the phone ringing. "Block E" Paul answered. I was looking at him, while Mr Jingles was sitting nervously in front of me. I was holding the spin in my hand. "Okay. Thank you" he said and called the other guys. I threw the spin one last time and stood up.

"Okay, a prisoner broke out of the prison sown in Florida" I knew someone who was arrested down at this prison...but that can't be. "They say, he's on his way here" "Here? At this little town?" Brutal said confused and I had a bead feeling. "What's his name?" I asked weekly. "Terry Field" I put my hand in front of my mouth. No, no, no. "Oh god..." I whispered, trying to hold the tears. "Dianna?" Brutal stepped right beside me and touched my back carefully. "I-I need fresh air" I tried to sound strong, but I sounded like a whiny school girl.

I stepped outside and sat down at the little bench. I heard myself sobbing. Terry Field. I knew this name more than well. I heard heavy steps next to me. He crouched down right in front of me, trying to see my face. But I hid it behind my hands. "Dianna...What is going on" Brutal. He took my hands away from my face, very softly and whipped of my tears with his really big hands. "Please tell me what's wrong" Brutal said gently. "Terry Field..." I started and looked down at the ground. "...he never was a good man or something. I grew up with him. He was the neighbours boy. When we were in school, he got always expelled because he was fighting or stealing. But he grew up and the crimes grew with him. He didn't stole some dimes or other's food anymore. He broke into houses, hurt people so they have to go to hospital. And one day he broke into a shop, crashed the windows and used one of the fragments as a knife and killed two people with it" I said and my voice got broken more and more. "Dianna..." Brutal said and took my face between his hands and ordered me to see him into his face. "And the worst...he's my Ex-fiancé"

**Uuuuhhhh ^.^ How will Brutal react on this? We'll see ^^**

**Bye bye 3**


End file.
